


Molly O'Shea x Female!Reader Headcanons

by novaiya



Series: RDR2 x Reader Headcanons [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, RDR2, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Reader
Series: RDR2 x Reader Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169258
Kudos: 5





	Molly O'Shea x Female!Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)

\- She’s not into PDA. The farthest she’ll go is holding hands by the campfire/while walking (and even that will take some convincing). There’s absolutely nothing you can do to get her to kiss you while the two of you are in sight of someone else.

\- But once you’re away from everyone else, that’s a whole nother conversation. She loves holding your hands in hers while the two of you look at the water or over the heartlands. She also enjoys when you lay your head on her lap. She would run her fingers through your hair, the small act often lulling you to sleep.

\- “You’ve fallen asleep again, haven’t you,” she would whisper when she notices your light snorts.

\- Being from a wealthy family, she’s had a great education. She's very intelligent and enjoys discussing a variety of different topics with you, from philosophy to literature to biology. Often enough, at night, the two of you can be found in your shared tent, one of you reading a book to the other.

\- She’s a very passionate lover.

\- In the bedroom, she’s quite vocal, which can sometimes be a problem if you’re doing the deed in the camp (especially during the day) You’d have to keep your mouth on her to muffle at least some of her noises. 

\- Absolutely, without a doubt 69s.

\- Most of the time, you would be on the bottom, and her on top, her cunt against your lips. Her face would be between your legs, and she would alternate between fingering you and sucking on your clit.

\- Surprisingly, she can be very dominating and teasing. 

\- Most of the time your sex life is more or less vanila, but sometimes (after a shot of whiskey) you would see a different side of Molly.

\- “Strip now,” she would say. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

\- She would straddle and ride your face until she cums. If you’ve been particularly bad, she would tease you, make you think you were getting your release, only for her to remove yourself from you, leaving you high and dry. 

\- “Be good, and maybe next time I’ll let you cum,” she’ll say, removing her fingers from you before kissing your temple and starting to put on her clothes.


End file.
